Like Sugar
by Chibichan91
Summary: Yuugi and Atemu are about to get married, but something happens and they have a fight. Perhaps all they need is a good dose of 'sugar'... Atemu/Yuugi, AU


**Author's Notes:** I can't quite stay away from Atemu/Yuugi, can I? XD

I wasn't planning on writing something like this. I was hit by inspiration when I watched an episode of _The Closer_ with this scene in it. I couldn't resist and so I wrote a similar scene with Atemu and Yuugi in it.

However, there are some things you should know before you read this. Yuugi might be a little OOC towards the end, but it was needed for this fic. XD; Also, there are mentions of previous Seto/Yuugi (because I also like this pairing). Plus, this is my first lime fic. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything. It's my first attempt at writing this type of scene and I hope it wasn't an epic fail.

Well, that said, I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Like Sugar**

Standing right in front of his house—correction, _their_ house—Yuugi took a deep breath. He took out the keys from his pocket and ever so slowly proceeded to unlock the door, which was rather difficult, considering his right hand was shaking worse than a pair of maracas. (And that must be the most stupid comparison he's ever made.) It was something normal for him—every time he was nervous, his right hand would begin shaking and it wouldn't stop until he was feeling calm again.

As a matter of fact, there was something that was bothering him since that same morning—his house-mate, not to mention his lover; Atemu.

Atemu was a great guy and he was pretty much the human incarnation of what Yuugi had ever wanted and possibly even more. He was nice, smart, had a good sense of humor, but also managed to remain calm and collected even when Yuugi himself was freaking out; and that was a very good thing, indeed. On top of that, he was simply handsome—too handsome to be real; and yet there he was, in bones and flesh, living and having a romantic relationship with _him_, Yuugi Mutou, of all people.

They had been living together for quite some time now, but still, it really surprised Yuugi when Atemu proposed to him a couple of days ago. Atemu _proposed_ to him! Seriously, Yuugi couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy in his entire life. They were engaged, and soon the news spread, also at work. Everybody was so happy for him—Jounouchi-kun, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun—even his boss, Seto Kaiba, said his (very formal, mind you) congratulations, which was kind of a relief to Yuugi, seeing as they used to date a while back.

Many things had yet to be done—they had to find another house, think about how they wanted the ceremony to be (nothing too fancy, though), the dresses and everything else. It was weird, in a way—Yuugi had never thought about the possibility of ever getting married in his life—and now, now he was _engaged_! To _Atemu_!

Everything was so perfect...

...except for the fact that they had had a fight that same morning. And also at lunchtime, but that wasn't really a fight—it was more like Atemu was yelling at him and quite literally hitting him with the inevitable truth—that being, Yuugi wasn't really sure they were prepared for the marriage.

It all started when Atemu suggested they should use only one car instead of two, to save money for everything else. Yuugi had reluctantly accepted, but he'd given up when he'd found out it would cost even more. Kaiba had offered to help him (it was always like this—even though they were not in a relationship anymore, he would always try to help him any way he could; it was actually nice of him and Yuugi never said anything, fearing that he would end up only hurting Seto. Besides, Kaiba was a very influent person and not that much generous, so refusing his help would be not only plain rude, but totally stupid as well).

Kaiba couldn't do anything for him; when Yuugi demanded an explanation, though, he wasn't certainly expecting Kaiba to tell him that Atemu was found drunk while driving a couple of times, five years ago. There was an awkward silence between them and Yuugi felt really stupid in front of Kaiba. Atemu and he were partners, Atemu was always calling him _aibou_; then why did he have to acknowledge such an important thing from his former boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, of all people?

Seto looked genuinely sorry and left almost immediately, while Yuugi was still trying to let the information sink in.

At lunchtime, that very day, he came home briefly and found Atemu; needless to say, he confronted him, which then turned into yelling at him. It was the well-known 'I trusted you, but you lied to me' speech, the same one you usually watch in a soap opera. Except this wasn't a soap opera; if it was, then Atemu would be looking guilty and he would be begging for Yuugi's forgiveness, just like they do in TV shows—but it wasn't happening.

On the contrary, it was Atemu's turn to yell at Yuugi and his words hurt far more than Yuugi's. The whole 'I trusted you, but you lied to me' thing was a cliché, but the 'You're not sure about our wedding' was... just... _bad._ Perhaps even worse than 'I trusted you, but you lied to me'. After Atemu had finished yelling, Yuugi was pretty much dumbstruck. He couldn't even think of something to say. Thank goodness his mobile started ringing in that exact moment. It was his partner (not the life-partner, but the work-partner), Jounouchi-kun, who had important information about the case they were working on.

He hurriedly mumbled something Atemu couldn't quite catch and ran out of their house.

He worked on his murder case for the rest of the day and he never thought about Atemu, nor dared to text him or call him. He seriously hoped he could just avoid him forever, but that obviously wasn't going to solve anything.

Yuugi let out a sigh and then opened the door. Inside, there was Atemu, sitting comfortably on the couch, with a piece of paper in his hands. Yuugi knew perfectly what it was. He walked slowly towards the couch, stopping a few meters from it and looking slightly guilty at Atemu. He did not dare to speak.

Fortunately, Atemu was the one that broke the silence. "You put our house on sale?"

It was a rather simple question, and yet Yuugi was afraid of answering. He nodded. "Well, yes. You were always saying that we had to sell this place, so that we could move on and earn some money from it." A brief pause. Yuugi could feel Atemu's gaze on him. "And... you were probably right. I never signed those documents not because I kept forgetting, but because, deep inside, I knew I didn't want to."

"Yuugi..."

But Yuugi kept on talking before Atemu could stop him. "The idea of some strangers wandering around our house bothers me to no end. This place, it... it holds so many important memories to me—to _us_." Another pause. "I thought... we were going to move our stuff to another house and then sell this one, but... obviously it was just my plan and not ours."

Yuugi walked away in that moment and went to their bedroom. Atemu soon followed close behind, throwing the paper carelessly on the table in front of the couch.

"Hey, Yuugi..."

Yuugi stopped and looked back at Atemu, who was standing on the doorway. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that earlier," Atemu said. "And also for not telling you about my addiction to alcohol. You have to understand, though, it was a long time ago. I want you to know that I would never, _ever_ put your life in such danger. I could never live knowing that I hurt you." Atemu moved away from the doorway and was now standing in front of Yuugi. "I promise."

"I believe you, Atemu," Yuugi said quietly, looking at his lover. "I should apologize, too. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. It was really bad of me to do so. I thought you had betrayed me, that you didn't trust me enough to tell me something so important about yourself. And being informed of that by Kaiba-kun, of all people—"

"Kaiba? Kaiba was the one who told you?" Atemu hissed threateningly. He had never liked Kaiba that much—partly because he was Seto Kaiba (and, believe me, that's a good enough reason), and partly because he used to date _his _Yuugi. It kind of bothered him that Yuugi still worked for Kaiba after what the rich brat had done to him, but Yuugi was very good at his job, so he couldn't really complain.

"He just offered to help me," Yuugi said, offering a small smile to Atemu.

"He helped even _too much_, if you ask me..." Atemu mumbled, suddenly wanting to smack Kaiba really hard.

Another thing Yuugi had come to like about Atemu was that his partner was really possessive sometimes, especially when it came to Seto.

"You know, Atemu..." Yuugi began, looking slightly lustfully at Atemu. "I think... the true reason why I started yelling at you all of a sudden... is because I haven't eaten any chocolate lately..."

Yuugi slowly started to unbutton Atemu's jacket, while Atemu was looking at him both curiously and lustfully at the same time.

"I think... this rule that I can't eat chocolate..." Yuugi helped Atemu take off his jacket and it rested quietly on the floor. "It... it's really driving me mad..." Yuugi then proceeded to unbutton his own jacket, ever so slowly, with Atemu's eyes fixed on him. "And... when I don't eat chocolate... I don't know what I'm capable of doing..."

"Yuugi..." Atemu whispered his lover's name softly, as if saying out loud would ruin the magic of that intimate moment. He watched his aibou carefully as he let his own jacket fall on the floor.

"I suddenly get this... _physical need_... it's something... very, _very_ physical..." Yuugi said, vaguely wondering if his words made any sense, because he couldn't quite think straight at the moment. He just hoped Atemu would get the message.

Which he did.

It was Atemu's turn to help Yuugi undress. He quickly untied his lover's tie and threw it somewhere around the room—he didn't really bother to look where it had landed. All he could see now was Yuugi and nothing else. "Well then..." he whispered mischievously, smirking slightly down at his little aibou, "...should I try and help you get rid of this... _physical need_ you speak of...?"

He slowly undid every button of Yuugi's shirt, earning a soft moan that was like music to his ears.

"I think... that would be really appreciated..."

Yuugi's shirt fell flawlessly on the floor, resting on top of the jacket he had been wearing only a few minutes ago. His chest was now fully exposed to Atemu, who couldn't help but look at him with eyes burning with passion and hunger.

"Maybe I could offer you something that's not too sugary..." Atemu said again, while Yuugi was playing with his tie.

Atemu then started kissing Yuugi's neck softly and gently. Yuugi tilted his head to the side, so that he could expose more of his neck to his lover. Atemu licked and nibbled playfully at first, then lovingly. His hands were both on Yuugi's waist, pressing their bodies together. They fitted just like a puzzle.

Atemu stopped assaulting Yuugi's neck, only to plant kisses all over his chest, going lower and _lower_...

Yuugi started giggling madly and cutely. "You lied..." he said between giggles, "...this is... just like sugar..."

It was then that Atemu pulled Yuugi on the floor with him, which made him stop giggling. (He kept making more pleasured sounds, instead.)

They didn't even bother to reach the bed.

Oh, well. At least they wouldn't have to clean the sheets the next morning.

* * *

**Final Notes:** The image of Yuugi giggling madly while Atemu is doing 'certain things' to him always make me laugh. XD

I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is loved. :D


End file.
